New Girl In Town
by irresistiblecookie
Summary: AU. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro moves to Danville after her parents divorce. She meets Phineas and Ferb, and all three of them are infuriated with one another. Who will Isabella pick? And who will the loser pick? Ferbella, Phinabella, Phinerb, PhineasxOC, Phinerbella? Beta read by Sabrina06. M for language, suggestive themes, and blood; and paranoia...At Act III: Broken.
1. Act I: Arrival - Prologue

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**So I've been pondering this for over two months now and I think it's time.**

**Get ready for a long A/N.**

**First: the story itself.**

**This is our first AU story! This will be a long story, guaranteed. The main pairings are Ferbella, Phinabella, Phinerb (yes, this pairing) and a love triangle!**

**Er... Phinerbella. Wait, what?**

**Okay, Phinerbella, and maybe some hidden or sub-plot pairings. There might be fighting, blood, the second dimension (somehow) and anything you can think of!**

**New rule: if you want something incorporated into the story, PM or review with that suggestion.**

**Second: the other stories.**

**As you may have noticed, production has slowed down on my other stories, so here's the current status.**

_**It All Started Out Just Fine:**_** on hiatus.**

_**Pairing Me With One Another**_**: discontinued (because let's be honest; that story flew through the roof...and came back down after a month, digging a gigantic hole in the process.)**

_**Two Words, Please**_**: updates will slow down drastically.**

**I've done this to keep updates faster. The gender swap chapter is in progress! :D**

**Third: do you like my new avatar?**

**No, but seriously, do you like it?**

**And now, my first AU story, four pairings, if you were too lazy to read the title, I present to you...**_**New In Town**_**! This is the prologue!**

**Thanks to Sabrina06, my beta reader, for the title suggestion!**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R! T for future chapters and language. I don't own P&F.**

**P&I: 15, Ferb: 16. They're all in their senior year of high school.**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

"Here we are, hija!" my mom, Vivian, exclaimed. "Danville, Tri-State Area!"

I glanced around. This place was very different from Mexico! I had a feeling that I wouldn't get used to this place any time soon. I wasn't very fluent in...I think it's English, right? So I mostly spoke Spanish around other people.

**General POV (A/N: Would it make sense for a person to translate a language (s)he's not good at? I used Google Translate...)**

¿Dónde vamos a vivir ahora?" Isabella asked. Translation: "Where are we going to live now?"

"En una calle que se llama Maple Drive". Vivian replied. Translation: "On a street called Maple Drive."

"¿Dónde está?" Translation: "Where is it?"

"En los suburbios, no muy lejos." Translation: "In the suburbs, not far away."

The two took a cab (because Vivian is always prepared with American money) to their new home. When they got there, Isabella's jaw dropped.

**Isabella's POV**

Here we are; my new home. It had a big backyard, with a heated pool. I still doubt that I'll make any friends here.

The reason we'd moved is because my parents divorced and my mom received full custody of me. She wanted to get away from my abusive father, so she quit her job and tried to find another job a few states away. Then, she got a job offer here, in this city, which is why we're here.

I thought I should go across the street to make friends, but then I remembered it was night-time.

"I'll go in the morning." I thought, drifting off to sleep on the floor.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of construction. I got up and looked out the window. Across the street, there were two boys working on some kind of rollercoaster. I decided to visit them in the afternoon.

* * *

I walked across the street to our neighbours, ringing the doorbell. I wasn't very eager to see them as I was 90% sure I wouldn't make any friends. Just then, I heard someone opening the door.

There were two boys about my age; one was taller than the other. Now that I could see them more clearly, I began to recognize their features.

One had red hair, blue jeans, an orange and white shirt, and a triangular head. The taller one of the two had green hair, purple jeans, a plaid shirt, and an 'F' shaped head. I was sure we wouldn't be friends anytime soon.

"Hi!" the taller male greeted. "I'm Ferb Fletcher, and this is my step-brother Phineas Flynn, although we prefer to ignore the 'step' part. How are you?"

Well, scratch that no-friends rule.

* * *

**Yeah, that's it. That was the prologue of NGIT. Review about my avatar! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	2. Lovestruck

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here with chapter 1 of NGIT – Lovestruck! Sorry for the problems before, FF glitched.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

_Last time..._

_"Hi!" the taller male greeted. "I'm Ferb Fletcher, and this is my step-brother Phineas Flynn, although we prefer to ignore the 'step' part. How are you?"_

_Well, scratch that no-friends rule._

**Now,**

**It's still Isabella's POV...**

"I'm good, you?" I asked.

"Good, come inside please." Both boys stepped inside to let me in and I gracefully accepted the offer, and stepped in.

They gave me a quick tour of their house. After that, they introduced me to a teal beaver-or was it platypus? His name was Perry; he was a secret agent who apparently worked for the O.W.C.A.

Afterwards, we walked into their parents' room, where I met their parents.

"Wait, wait, wait! So let me get this straight? You're all British?" I had questioned.

"No, only Ferb and my husband, Lawrence, are British." Linda (she told me to call her by her name) replied.

"So...the rest of you are Canadian?"

"American."

"Oh..." It took me a while to get used to the standards of this family, but overall, it was fun.

Over the next few days, I learned a lot about the two boys, Phineas and Ferb.

For starters, they were 15 and 16, had a passion for inventing, had a sister who tried to 'bust' them, and were total smartasses, as one of their two friends had told them.

I think his name was Buford and he was an ex-bully. He quit bullying at 14, 'cause he felt it was old and started a relationship with his 'nerd', Baljeet, shortly after.

Of course, there was also Irving, an actual nerd who stalked the gang on a daily basis...

This was a weird town, all right; or should I say neighbourhood?

* * *

After a couple of weeks of hanging out with them, I'd gotten to know the group better, and now I was a part of it!

Earlier in the day, we'd just finished building a robotic skyscraper, and immediately, there was a huge line around the block and out of sight, each person waiting for their turn. We seemed popular, all right!

At the end of the day, we all went over to my house, where we had tacos and quesadillas. It was also the first time they met my mom; weird, right? They had met my mom two weeks after I'd met them.

After they left, I felt a strange nausea in my stomach; not just from one boy, but both. No, I wasn't sick.

The two boys were handsome, all right. Their hair was silky and styled such that nobody else could perfect it. I could describe them in many explicit ways, but you wouldn't want to hear them. **(A/N: Story is rated T)**

And that's when I realized, I was in love with them; both of them.

"No, this can't be!" I thought worriedly. If I did gather up the courage to ask one of them out, who would it be? And what would the other brother do? He would feel lonely, wouldn't he...? What was I supposed to do?

I was lovestruck.

**Phineas' POV**

There's this strange feeling in my stomach, but I don't know what it is. As soon as Ferb and I had left Isabella's house, that nausea had begun. Whatever it was, it didn't stop Ferb from suspiciously staring at me like I was disabled, and cute.

"Ferb! Yo, Ferbo!" I tried to catch his attention, snapping my fingers in front of his face.

He snapped himself out of the gazes, catching himself. He quickly tried to act casual.

"Yeah, Phin?" He fixed his hair.

"Dude, why were you staring at me like that?" I asked.

"No reason..." his face flushed a bit.

**Ferb's POV**

Oh shoot! He had just caught me staring at him. To him, that can't be a good sign. Would he figure me out? Well, not me technically; my secret.

What was it? Isn't it obvious? Raven-black hair, blue shorts, pink dress, white shirt, white and orange shirt, red hair, black high-heels. That's right, I was in love with Bella...and my brother. (OOC-ness below...)

Now before all of you start arguing about me being gay, first off, I'm bisexual. Never heard of it? That's why Doogle* was invented **(A/N: *- parody of Google)**! Yes, I am bi, accept it. Second, we're not technically brothers. We're step-brothers; not related by blood. And third, it's who I am! If you don't agree with it, get out! No, get out of this story and go find another one t-oh gosh, I just broke the fourth wall...but in all seriousness, get out!

**Phineas' POV**

I hope he wasn't staring at me for the reason I think it is. Actually, I do. Puberty can be a rough time...but who cares? 'Cause Isabella's mine!

I was lovestruck...

**Isabella's POV**

Oh gosh, what was I supposed to do-oh wait, I already said that.

But this was a serious problem, crushing on one person is fine. But crushing on his brother as well! That's just cruel!

I had to confront them about this, and soon.

I decided to wait until morning to tell them. If one of them or both felt the same way, that would just be an instant victory.

* * *

**All right, Phinerb has finally kicked in, and so has the T rating; now is it gonna be Phinabella? Or Ferbella? Find out in chapter 2, the final part in act I!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	3. Picks and Chooses

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here with chapter 2 of NGIT – Picks and Chooses! This is the final chapter of Act I; act II will be chapters 3-5/6, it depends.**

**Friendly reminder: Phineas and Ferb are OOC in this, very OOC; you'll see it in this chapter. Some mild-ish swearing in this chapter.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

Finally, it was morning and I would now have a chance to tell Phineas and Ferb. Morning seemed like years before it came, and yet here I was, standing outside their door. I decided to pick a choice in my head before blurting it out loud without thinking.

_Good choice, Izzy._

Wha-who are you?

_I'm your inner voice; I'm here to guide you through the hard times._

Okay...who should I choose?

_I won't tell you._

Aw, c'mon; just give me descriptions!

_Okay, fine._

Thank you!

_Phineas is a red-head with a triangular face. He has a hyper personality, always knows how to brighten up your day, and is the mastermind behind the blueprints. Ferb is an introvert who usually prefers to be alone. He is referred to as a ladies' man by others. He is usually (almost) always quiet, and when he speaks, he usually gets interrupted by Phineas, the talkative one of the two. When someone is feeling sad, Ferb comes to his senses and (omit) tries to solve a (the) problem. Phineas is oblivious while Ferb isn't. Phineas will go to extreme lengths to gain what he thinks is love, while Ferb's simple gestures and actions can brighten up a relationship. That's all I know; it's up to you to choose. You take care, now; bye!_

I had made my decision not even halfway through. It's now or never.

**Phineas' POV**

I had a crush on Ferb, and that was final! I don't know when or how I developed this crush, but it was there! I already knew that I had a crush on Isabella from the start...but seriously, isn't this illegal or something?

Well, not technically illegal; we're not blood-related.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize Ferb walking in our room, looking very concerned and worried.

**Ferb's POV**

I had run downstairs to catch my breath as I was hyperventilating. I know what you're thinking, 'Oh, Ferb, the quiet guy, panicking!'

Well, everybody shut up; it's who I am, okay! Yes, I can admit there's something different with my sexuality, yes, I can admit that I'm scared. But that doesn't stop me from being who I am!

Anyways, I'd calmed down enough to come back into the room where Phineas was still seated. I opened the door and found him worried and exhausted. As soon as he sensed my proximity, he immediately started freaking out. He tried jumping out the window, to escape, but luckily there were prickly bushes underneath that prevented him from jumping. If he had jumped, he would have landed in the bushes, coming out with cuts and scars, and possibly bruises. So he had to say 'no' to that option and turn around to face me, as I was in a state of worry and concern.

"What do you want, Ferb?" he spat out harshly. He probably wanted me out of his sight, but I chose not to leave.

"I-I just wanted to check on you, seeing as you haven't come out of your room since we came back from Bella's house." I replied.

He suddenly locked eyes with me, narrowing his eyes. He gave me a suspicious look, as though I was disabled or such.

"Wait, 'Bella'!" he exclaimed.

I realized my mistake; I had blurted out my nickname for Isabella in front of Phineas. That would seem suspicious, wouldn't it?

"Yes, I said 'Bella'." I admitted.

"You idiot!" he exclaimed once more.

"What did I do?" I defended.

"You sneaky bitch, you have a crush on Isabella! Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

I listened to his last sentence and countered back.

"Oh yeah! What about _your_ crush on Isabella, huh?"

I could tell that he couldn't take it anymore, so he thought for a few minutes for a counter-back. He punched me in the face, hard! Why the hell would my brother, out of all people, punch me in the face? That seemed questionable.

So I responded back by punching him back in return. That return punch brought up a fight, and boy, was it brutal!

After 10 minutes, we stopped fighting and looked around ourselves. Nearly everything was destroyed in some way. There were broken shards, broken objects, Phineas' boat bed was torn in such a way that it couldn't be mended; my bed was in the same condition. You could say a tornado had happened and it had messed up our room.

After looking around a bit more, our eyes landed on the doorframe, and standing in the doorway was...

...our mother.

"PHINEAS AND FERB, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" she bellowed. From the other room, you could hear Candace (who had returned from college for unknown reasons) 'celebrating her victory'.

**Isabella's POV**

I stood there for a few minutes, then came to my senses.

"I can't do this!" I thought, running away to the house, entering it, and running upstairs to my room.

* * *

After panicking for a little while, I came to my senses and decided to finally tell them the truth. Just then, I heard yelling coming from their house. It was their mom.

After a few minutes of waiting (just in case), I quickly got out my phone and texted Ferb.

_Hey, what happened?_

Nothing much, Mother punished us. She said she was so mad, she couldn't think of a punishment.

_Can you and Phineas come over in 10 minutes? I have something to tell you._

K. Bye.

I put away the phone, feeling a bit more nervous than eager.

_Phineas' POV_

"Hey, Ferb," I shouted from across the room. "What was that about?"

"Bella (I glared at him) wants us to come over in 10 minutes; she wants to talk." he replied.

"_We_ should talk." I declared.

"I think so, too." he agreed. "Let's blurt out at the same time."

"3," I counted down. "2...1!"

"I'm in love with you!" we admitted simultaneously. "Wait, what, you're in love with me?" we continued. "This is _not_ good, What about Izzy/Bella?"

"Wait!" Ferb exclaimed. "Izzy? Are you serious?" My face flushed.

"Let's go to her place and wait." I quickly said, hoping to change the subject.

We left faster than a speeding bullet, both our faces flushing with embarrassment.

* * *

When Izzy finally opened the door, she looked scared and nervous; and gorgeous, because seriously, that booty though.

**Isabella's POV**

"So...I...um...have crushes on both of you," I began. Both boys gasped. "And it's time for me to choose my lover. I've thought of this for a long time now, and, I choose..." Both boys held their breaths. "Ferb..."

Said boy breathed out a sigh of relief, while Phineas turned around and ran away crying. I then felt bad for him.

**Ferb's POV**

"I also love Phineas..." I whispered, quiet enough so hopefully Bella wouldn't hear.

* * *

**So, that's the final chapter in Act I. Find out what happens next in Act II! What will happen to Phineas?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	4. Act II: Newfound Love - Chasing Cheaters

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here with Act II, chapter 3 – Chasing Cheaters! Yeah, I was lazy with the chapter title...it's a short chapter.**

**Reminder: There is OOC-ness in this whole story; there may be mild-ish swearing in this chapter.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

"I also love Phineas..." Ferb whispered. Those words burned into my brain immediately and I made no attempt to stop it.

Note to self: give Ferb a piece of my mind, later.

Actually, you know what? I'll confront him right now! I'll just turn around, which is what I just di-he's gone. He ran off...

**Ferb's POV**

Making sure Bella hadn't heard my words, I quickly ran off, in search of Phineas. You never know what might happen to the oblivious brat, 'cause you know, he's so dang little-and that was not supposed to sound that wrong; sorry!

Nevertheless, I had to face my problems, so I kept running and running to who knows where?

Eventually, I stopped at this old abandoned warehouse at the edge of Danville, where Baljeet and Mishti claimed to get together.*** **I went inside. I'll tell ya, this place was dusty!

Eventually, I entered a room full of scattered books (looks like those two got together here after all). I saw Phineas sitting in the corner. He sensed my proximity and turned around. His eyes were bloodshot, his nose was irritated, and his hair and clothes were messy.

"What do you want, Ferb?" he asked coldly.

I gulped. "Phineas, what's wrong?"

"Nothing much, except the fact that you won my freaking crush, man! Do you have any idea how much that hurts?

"Sorry, Phin. It wa-"

"Don't call me Phin, you idiot!" He smirked. "Call me your lover." he said seductively.

He pressed his lips to mine, both of us closing our eyes and sighing in relief as we felt the release of the pressure that had built up.

Suddenly, our eyes shot open and we pushed each other back.

"Dude, you can't cheat on Isabella! Didn't you guys just become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Phineas asked worriedly, not wanting to get into trouble, that goody-two shoes.

"Hey, hey, hey! I never clarified that with Bella, so we're not actually boyfriend and girlfriend."

Both of us smirked and resumed our lovemaking, clothes being taken off and letting things happening, that are way too explicit to mention.

* * *

*****_**Pairing Me With One Another **_**reference, which I own.**

**Yeah, posting lemons are against the rules and this story is rated T, but you know what happens next! Yes, language, violence and suggestive themes for a story I nearly rated M; hate on me! And yes, I know it's a short chapter, I wanted to get Phinerb out of the way for now.**

**Hope you enjoyed(!/?)**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	5. Suspicion

**Hey Cookies, IC here; how you doing?**

**I'm back with chapter 4 of NGIT – Suspicion. That beginning of this chapter was supposed to be part of chapter 5, but I changed the synopsis around a bit and did a favor to you guys for longer chapters. =D**

**I'm rating this story M; sorry guys, paranoia. Alright, story planning time.**

**PMOA: as you know is discontinued (lost inspiration).**

**IASOJF: finished.**

**TWP: hiatus at 100 chapters.**

**Planned PnF Family Guy Xover: I'm dying to post the prologue, but I want to finish this story, and the *unplanned* gender-swap story. =(**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

**Ferb's POV**

After we were finished with our activity, our clothes were nowhere to be found, since we were in a different room than before.

So we walked back to the previous room, with the books, and there were our clothes; scattered, wrinkled, and covered in vodka and marijuana. No wonder my head was spinning...

We put those clothes back on, not caring about the stench of drugs and alcohol. I called a taxi to take us home; it was the fastest way to get home since we were on the other side of Danville. Phineas pulled me in for a kiss before we stepped inside the taxi.

After we got home, our mother found us drunk and puking outside the door of our house. We may have bought some more vodka...

Along with Candace, they dragged us into the house, both of us still puking into buckets. They sat us down on the couch and waited for us to regain our sobriety. Unlucky for them, we passed out.

**Isabella's POV**

Well, _that_ was weird.

_Five hours later…_

Where are they? It's been five hours! I looked out the window. Oh, _there_ they are! Drunk and stoned, puking into buckets, while their oblivious, one-hit pop-star mom and OCD-diagnosed sister drag them into the house. What the fuck have they been up to? That's unlike them! Well, I'm gonna march over there as soon as they get their asses kicked.

**Ferb's POV**

After we woke, we came face-to-face with Mother and Candace.

"Phineas and Ferb! What the hell!" Candace started.

"Going out far away for a whole night, only to come back drunk and stoned? I-we expected _better_ from you boys!" Linda finished. "Especially my favourite boys!"

"M-mother," I started. "We never really expected it to happen. Phineas ju-"

"Don't say it, Ferb." Phineas interrupted.

"Phin, I have to…" I pleaded.

"Fine."

"Thank you." I cleared my throat and locked eyes with the two raging family members standing in front of me. I tried to keep my cool. "Isabella, the new girl across the street, revealed last night, that she had feelings for both of us. After a bit of contemplating, she made her choice; she had picked me over Phin; he ran off towards a warehouse on the outskirts of Danville. So, I muttered something quickly, which I will get to in a moment, and ran off after him. So we met in a book-room; we talked and did the thing…" Both women gasped about this. I waited for them to calm down before continuing. "There _was _some vodka and weed invol-" I heaved, before dashing to the bathroom, unable to hold back the bile any longer.

**Phineas' POV**

I rushed to the bathroom, going after Ferb. When I got there, he was clutching onto the toilet, puking his guts out. I winced before handing him a Kleenex. He gratefully accepted it and wiped and rinsed his mouth.

"Too much?" I asked.

Ferb looked up. "Yeah…" he trailed off."Thanks."

"No problem, bro!" I replied. "Now go face our family!"

We left the bathroom, prepared to face the two in the living room.

**Ferb's POV**

"So…" I trailed off. "Where were we?"

"Vodka and weed?" our mother replied.

"Right…" I trailed off once again. "As I said, there was vodka and weed involved. We woke up in a different room, our clothes off an-"

"No shit, Sherlock…"

"Candace!" our mother yelled.

"Our clothes were off and we went to another room to retrieve them; we were still drunk at the time. I still am, as you can see."

"I'm not."

"Phineas!" I yelled. "I'm talking, bro!"

"Sorry…"

"We called a taxi, and here we are!" I flashed a sheepish grin, but it quickly faded as I saw the angry looks on our sister's and mother's faces.

"Alright, here's your punishment."

* * *

***smirks* Ain't I evil?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	6. Found Out

**Hey Cookies, IC here; how you doing?**

**I'm back with chapter 5 of NGIT – Found Out. Sorry it took so long. I procrastinated so much, I couldn't even get myself to write it! And I was also on vacation.**

**Just keep in mind that Isabella hasn't found out about the boys' new-found relationship yet, she's just upset that they left her alone with no explanation. We'll go deeper into that this chapter – the final chapter in Act II!**

**Final plans: this is a 10-chapter story, the tenth chapter being the epilogue. There are four acts – this is the second act: New-found Love, next chapter will star the third act: Broken, and starting from chapter 8, act four: Consideration.**

**I'm trying out Google Docs now...**

**Now enjoy the final chapter in Act II! Let's go! R/R**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

**Ferb's POV**

Well, guess who _really_ got in trouble this time? Phineas and I!-Yeah, not that exciting.

We _really_ fucked up, that's for sure. Not only are we permanently using separate bedrooms for the rest of our lives (since we couldn't be trusted in a fucking room together, says our pants-shitting mother, we're both grounded for two months. No phones, no TV, no tools, nothing!

Now, yes; we knew the consequences of smoking weed and drinking the strongest shit we could afford! But hey, for all the fun we had, we knew, and took, the risks. We could have gotten brain damage (might have happened; Phin seems dumber every day, or is it just me?), seriously hurt, or even killed, but, just, yeah...it's fun. I'm not encouraging you to...to go out and get drunk though. If anything, I would discourage it (not really, getting drunk is awesome)!

So yeah, I woke up with a killer hangover.

And I mean, a _killer_ hangover!

I will never drink this much again! Hopefully...I probably will...

And I'm still a _little_ drunk, I can tell...well, time to get ready for hell! I mean, school. No, hell! I can't tell the fucking difference.

**Phineas' POV**

_Dinner time, 6 pm_

"Well, I hope you boys learned your lesson!" Mom concluded. "Right, boys?"

"Right, Mom." Ferb and I replied dully. Both of us had barely gotten any sleep thanks to the killer hangover, so yeah, we were as tired as a marathon runner.

All of a sudden, Ferb passed out in his seat, his face in his spaghetti, while I just randomly started swaying in my seat and grinning like an idiot for some random fucking reason; maybe we're still drunk, I don't know.

Mom glared at us, as did the rest of our family.

I lifted Ferb up and slapped him in the face, _hard_.

He didn't wake up.

I gave him four more slaps.

No response.

"BITCH, JUST WAKE UP ALREADY!" I yelled in his ear as loud as I could.

5 more slaps later, he shot up like a rocket, getting tomato sauce all over my already tomato-sauce-covered body.

"What? W-where am I?!"

I grimaced at all the sauce all over his face before whispering in his ear. "You passed out."

He winced in reply before pulling out a mirror (who knows where it came from) and checking his reflection. He grimaced and whispered back.

"Your breath smells like alcohol. What were we doing an hour ago?"

So he doesn't remember. I ignored answering his question and pointed to our glaring family members in front of us.

Mom spoke up. "Spill."

We both took a deep, deep breath; I decided to speak up. "We disobeyed your rules, sneaked out and drank some more vodka and, um, w-"

"You're grounded for another month."

**Isabella's POV**

_The next day..._

I heard the bitches got grounded for three months, good for them! It serves them right for leaving me stranded here in the dark and cold!

I'll talk to them in three months, when they've learned their lesson.

_Three months later..._

*DING-DONG*

The doorbell rang. I ran downstairs to answer it. When I opened the door, I came face-to-face with...

...Phineas and Ferb.

Phineas spoke up; "Guess we should tell you what's been going on over the past three months, huh?"

**Phineas' POV**

_One pretty damn long explanation later..._

"So you guys were drunk at the table, huh?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "You wanna see a flashback from three months ago?"

"There goes the fourth wall...and yeah."

"Great!-not really."

**General POV**

_1 pm..._

_Phineas poked his head out from his bedroom door, a huge bottle of vodka in his hand. He could hear Ferb crying from the guest room at the end of the hall._

_Making sure no one was there, he quietly tiptoed his way to the guest room. One noise, and he would be __dead__. Oh yeah, everyone except Ferb had gone to an antique convention for the time being; who cares about being quiet? It felt like an eternity, but finally, he was there; he opened the door. The sight before him frightened him._

_Ferb looked up at him; he had wrinkled clothes, puffy red eyes, a stuffed nose, and tears running down his face. No doubt, he'd been crying._

_"Phineas?" he asked quietly; "What are you doing here? Mother and Father will kill us!"_

_"Mom and Dad-" Ferb winced at his loud tone; "Quiet!" he whispered._

_Phineas ignored him, raising his voice; "Mom and Dad, even __Candace__, are gone for the next few hours. We're safe for now."_

_"Yeah, for now!" Ferb countered; he just never knew when it was safe, always relying on his own opinion._

_"Dude, chill." Phineas was calm, even in Ferb's panicking; "I got vodka."_

_Ferb shut up when he heard 'vodka'. 'Cause 16 year olds will do anything to go out, party, and get drunk._

_And thus, the party begins._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Isabella's POV**

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yeah." Phineas replied. "What; you expected to hear more?"

"Well, yeah!" I countered.

"Well, sorry!" There was a mock tone in Phineas' voice. I decided to skip the conversation and talk about something more serious and concerning.

"Ferb, why do you love both Phineas and me?"

"Wait, what?" That voice came from Phineas.

**(A/N: I could end the chapter right here, but...no; you're welcome. P.S: incoming Isabitch.)**

**Ferb's POV**

"Phineas, I was talking to Ferb!" Bella snapped. She turned to face me, horrified and wide-eyed. I felt so idiotic and stupid!

"Why do you love both Phineas and me?" she repeated, her teeth clenched. "Answer me!"

"Um..." I tried to explain, but no words came out.

"Francis Elliot Ryan Brandon Fletcher **(she knew his full name due to Phin)**, you will answer my question immediately!" Her eyes were filled with rage; pure, pure rage.

Suddenly, I felt something new. Pure rage, worse than Bella. I tried so hard to control my temper, but in the end, it was no use. Now, my outburst of pure rage, built up from the fourteen years I spent with Phin, would finally come out. "That's it; I can't take it anymore!" I yelled out, unable to contain it any longer. Phineas and Isabella both flinched at the sound of my normally quiet British-accented voice go up to a mere 100 decibels; they were terrified. The quiet introvert they once knew was now a monster. A monster that couldn't be stopped.

"Yes, I do love both of you, okay? Yes, I am a nasty cheater! Yes, I'm bi! Any fucking question you have, the plain answer will be yes. Why did I do this, you say? Because this fucking huge Dorito right here took my virginity!"

Isabella stopped me. "Phineas, is that true?!" Her voice was cracking, loud and hoarse.

Said boy, or should I say bitch, flinched. "Y-Yes." he stuttered.

And there was the hard slap on his oddly-shaped face.

I ignored his cries of pain due to the former Fireside Bitch's power, and continued my rant, my voice a little louder 'cause the bitch to my left wouldn't stop wailing like a baby.

"There was vodka and weed involved!" And then I got slapped.

Ignoring the mark that was now on my face, I continued.

"We drunkenly called a taxi to take us home, where we were brought in by Mother and Candace; they were both pissed. So we got grounded for two months."

I paused for a second and looked around. Bella was fuming and Phin had recovered from the hard slap; he was now glaring at me. I gulped.

"An hour later, everyone had left us alone for an hour; they'd gone to the antique shop. So Phin walked into my room with vodka, and you know what happened."

Phineas decided to take over as I was out of breath. "Our parents and Candace came back and called us down for dinner. So we walked down there drunk."

Isabella chuckled at this. "And you got caught and grounded for another month, didn't you?" she assumed.

"Yeah..." he trailed off; "How'd you know?"

"Trust me; I've been there."

I was surprised. "You've gotten drunk before?"

"Yeah, during the last three months."

I chuckled.

"But don't think you two will get off easily!" I was surprised at the sudden mood change, but then I remembered the situation we were supposed to be in.

"Ferb, I thought I could trust you!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Same here!" Isabella popped in.

"All you've done to us in the past few months is break our hearts!"

"I thought you knew how to treat a girl!" Ouch.

For the next five minutes, they kept firing random insults at me. By that time, I was practically fuming. Like, I could feel the smoke coming out of my ears.

Without thinking, I did what most normal people would do in a situation like this. I wasn't normal, and it felt entirely stupid to do this, but...

...I ran.

I ran faster than a speeding bullet; faster than a lightning strike; faster than Usain Bolt.

At least I think I did; I'm not sure.

Either way, I had to get out of there! I knew I wouldn't be able to stand the wrath of my brother and the girl who would've been my girlfriend by now if Phineas didn't fuck everything up. We could've been going steady!

"Oh no you don't!" I heard Isabella shout. "Phineas, come on; we're going after him!"

And I was on the run.

A few minutes later, Isabella had finally caught up to me through teleportation (Candace's phone). She pinned me down.

"You are not going _anywhere_."

Phineas caught up to her; "We should at least try to solve it." he suggested.

"Fine." I gave in.

Isabella spoke up; "Well _obviously_, I can't force you to break up or anything, and I _definitely_ don't have anyone in mind to date right now. Guys, think about it; if you two come out of the closet and go out in public, people are gonna taunt you. So, I really think you two should break up and Ferb can go out with me; Phineas, you'll find someone."

We stared at her, eyebrows raised; "Okay, now _that's _just really bad reverse psychology." Phineas remarked.

I couldn't agree more. _Finally, he says something smart to a girl_, I thought.

"Shut up, Ferb."

"I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah..."

"No, but seriously, Bella, Phineas is right." I tried to change the subject.

"Well then, there's only one thing left to do; let's break up the group."

"What?!" came two voices.

And the voices didn't belong to Phineas nor myself.


	7. Act III: Broken - Breakup

**Hey Cookies, IC here; how you doing?**

**Welcome back! This is Act III, the final act 'cause Act IV? No more! Yeah, I keep saying 'this is my final plan' then I change it…**

**As you probably know by now, I have _no_ experience with titles. At _all_! This one's no exception. It's called…_Breakup_. Hopefully you read chapter 5 to avoid the title spoiler…**

**IMO, the suspense was so powerful last chapter, I couldn't include an ending A/N as it would ruin a perfect cliffhanger. Sorry 'bout that! :o**

**Let's go! R/R. I don't own P&F...**

* * *

_"Well then, there's only one thing left to do: let's break up the group."_

_"What?!" came two voices._

_The voices didn't belong to Phineas nor myself._

**Isabella's POV**

The three of us turned around and gasped.

Buford, Baljeet, and even _Irving_ were standing about 5 feet away.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"'Bout seven minutes." Buford replied.

"What did you hear?"

"Da second explanation and so on."

"So...your opinion?" Phineas asked.

"I am fine with it." Baljeet replied

"Maybe I'll keep it." Buford added.

"OMG; Phineas and Ferb are dating! This is going in the UPAFDS!"

…

"I'm gonna smash that thing!" Buford threatened.

"So Isabella, why do you want to break up the group?" Baljeet asked worriedly, in an attempt to change the subject.

"It solves complications."

"And you are fine with that?!"

"Well, _yeah_! _These_ two (I pointed to Phineas and Ferb) have ruined my life! You guys heard it!"

"Guys, I think Izzy's right!" Phineas objected. "We need to take some time off."

"But she's not saying we should take time off, she's saying 'I'm done; let's break up the group!'" Ferb replied.

"Yeah, so? What do you mean?"

Ferb facepalmed. "She's saying she-"

"Oh..._I_ get it!"

"Took you long enough."

"Shut up."

"Why don't _you_ shut up! _You're_ the chatterbox!"

"_You're_ the one making fun of me!"

"_You're_ the one who took my innocence."

"Bitch."

"Nimwit."

"Lint-licker."

"What the fuck is a lint-licker?!"

"Exactly."

Ferb made the 'My Brain Is Full Of Fuck' face, as did everyone else except Phineas.

**General POV**

"Guys, stop fighting!" Buford yelled. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"If you want to break up the group, do it; I don't care!"

"So, you want to break up the group?" Irving asked. "C'mon man!"

"_I_, for one, think it is a good opportunity for us to make more friends instead of hanging around with an oblivious, happy guy, Mr. Quiet, a girl who thinks she is in Wonderland, a bully, and a stalker." Baljeet objected. "Buford, I am sick and tired of your antics; I have literally spent _thousands_ on underpants!"

"Go for it." Ferb objected. "Soon, when I move out I won't ever see _this_ (he pointed to Phineas) whiny bitch face ever again!"

"Although that was _quite_ rude, I have to agree with Ferb on this one." Phineas agreed. "It's only you Irving; make your choice."

**Irving's POV**

"Um…" I glanced around nervously.

Everyone looked at me and nodded their heads in agreement; am I just imagining it?

If I said yes, I-_we_ would lose our friendship, or rather relationship in Phineas', Ferb's and Isabella's cases. If I said no, they would be disappointed; they_ really_ wanted to do this. There's no harm in saying…

"...Yes; we should split."

Right?

**Ferb's POV**

"Okay, then. I-I guess-" Phineas choked on a sob. "I guess this is g-goodbye."

"Yeah." the rest of us responded in unison.

Through all the troubles we had been through, the three of us, Phineas, Isabella and I, had grown to mentally hate each other at this point. Even though the 'hate' feeling was mutual, I couldn't just leave my friends like that; it would not only be _disrespectful_, but we would leave, forever, without a proper goodbye!

Sobbing, we all pulled each other into a group hug.

A _tight_ group hug.

Yes, we had unresolved complications, but these guys are my family and friends.

After about ten, yes, _ten_ minutes, we finally separated, wiped the tears rolling down our faces and walked away, like bosses.

The end.

Okay, that didn't really happen. But at least it was somewhat _similar_!

Just before leaving, we shared our personal stuff. Most of us shared hugs, Buford and Baljeet kissed (o.O), Phin and I did our secret handshake, and Irving? He ran around, sobbing, giving everyone the tightest hug he could manage. I could've died right _there_! Who's ever heard of _that_?! Death by hug! Death by kindness is a thing though, not kidding; just Google it.

After all _that_ drama, we turned around, and started walking away. To forget this ever happened, to forget we were _ever_ a team. Yes, I _would_ occasionally see everyone (especially Phineas) at one point or another, but the group was _done_. No more blueprints, no more _inventing_, no more of Isabella coming over saying 'Whatcha' doin?' every day! And you know what?

I didn't care.

I didn't care about Phineas, nor Isabella, nor Buford, nor-You get the point! Over the years, I had secretly developed a hatred for everyone in the group. Phineas, the talkative one; Isabella, the annoying one; Buford, the 200-pounds-when-he-was-10 fat ox; Baljeet, the grammer-I'm sorry, grammar nazi; and Irving, _obviously_ the creepy *looking* stalker.

I hate you all…

* * *

**Ooo, Ferb's got a death wish!**

**Ferb: Shut up!**

**Whatever...the suspense is killing everyone, even _me_ (not literally); I know it!**

**So Ferb hates everyone with a passion. That's a new start-and there are a crap-ton (literally) of italics in this chapter, no doubt!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	8. This Can't Be Good

**Chapter 7: This Can't Be Good**

**General POV**

It was another day of school. Normally the gang would be excited (or just Baljeet), but it wasn't another normal school day.

Why?

The gang had quietly split up. Now each of them were now independent and struggling to find new friends.

And that would be the case for Phineas.

The past few hours had been literally _hell_ for him. Trying to cope with his ADHD, he'd found it difficult to make not even an enemy. What had happened? Maybe Ferb, told everyone a lie about him and they believed it? Maybe to the point where they avoided him altogether?

He had just closed his locker, about to rush off to his next class, when he jumped. A girl was standing to his right, grinning.

"Hi, Phineas! I'm Mica!" She introduced herself.

**Phineas' POV**

I was taken aback. She had a 'pinurple' top, a purple skirt, purple shoes, purple hair, and was the most _gorgeous_ lady I had _ever_ seen!

_No! I shouldn't be thinking those things about a girl I met five seconds ago! It's just wrong!_, I thought. _What's going through my brain?!_

She was the opposite of Isabella, hence the 'pinurple', a combination of pink and purple. Yes, I know these slang terms; I'm smart.

Or maybe I learnt 'em on the Internet...

"H-hi, M-Mica!" I stuttered. "I-I'm good; y-you?" My voice cracked. _God, what's wrong with me!, I thought._

Mica giggled. "You silly boy!"

Okay, she's _really_ freaking me out!

"Turns out we have the same class together!"

This _can't_ be good! "Oh no!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, yes!" she replied. "Let's go." She hurried to Room 103.

I hesitated a moment. Time to do some thinking. _She looks vaguely familiar. Almost like Isab_-

"Come on, Slowpoke; let's go!"

I groaned before following Mica.

**Ferb's POV**

God, I've really been having trouble with this Advanced AP Physics class! I wish Phineas were here. Oh wait.

Speak of the devil. He just walked in with some girl I've never seen.

Wait, what?!

Phineas walked in with some girl I've never seen?!

Well, at least he's getting girls now opposed to-I'm getting off-topic here!

Why did he never tell me? Oh, wait.

As he walked in, he glared at me. I glared back.

I glanced at the clock. The teacher, Mr. Phelps, was ten minutes late. No biggie; he's _always_, at least, fifteen minutes late. And I stand by my word when I say always. Some students say it's a coincidence. I just call it a blessing.

I looked down. Standing in front of me was Phineas, still glaring at me like there was no tomorrow. I glanced at the clock again. Eleven minutes. I should have at least four minutes to spare.

Looking around, I saw his _girlfriend_ sitting down behind me filing her nails, completely oblivious as to what was going on. She must have picked it up from Phineas during the two-minute walk from his locker (I'm assuming they met there). A few others, at least ten students out of the twenty-five-student capacity were lazily sitting around, occupying themselves with whatever they had on hand. Stupid, lazy students.

Standing up, I grabbed Phineas' neck and flung him across the room, sending him crashing into Mr. Phelps' desk. The noise attracted the attention of some students, literally. The girls were swooning over my 'strength'. Now why would I put 'strength' in quotes?

Because I was weak. Betrayed from everything that had happened in the past few months. It destroyed me.

And Phineas was a skimpy-head.

*BAM*

I found myself crashing into the unoccupied desks at the front. Apparently I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice Phineas attack back.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

With the chants all around us, my world seemed to fade into darkness as the only thing visible was Phineas.

I wasted no time.

I ran towards him, my only intention to kill.

Well, not to kill. I wasn't_ that_ angry!

I threw a punch at Phineas. However, he was clever to block it. I threw my free hand at him. This time, I didn't miss him. I ended up hitting him square on the tip of his pointy face; his nose, more specifically. He lurched back, falling over in the process.

When he got up, his nose was bent. Try and picture_ that_! The tip of his nose stayed crooked high up in the air as blood poured swiftly out of-Wait! Does he even have nostrils?

All I know is that I _probably_ broke his nose.

I _did_ break his nose.

Aw, man; I didn't mean to do that! I should probably go apologize or el-

_Cool it, Fletcher! He's angry at __you__ and __you__ should be angry at __him__! This is __not__ the time for apologizing!_, I thought.

Oh, yeah...that _would_ be a stupid idea.

**Phineas' POV**

Ferb, what the _fuck_!

On the outside, I'm in pain from the obvious attack to my face/nose as I'm fucking deformed! Wait, am I? I could've inherited this oddly-shaped face from my father, who may or may not be deformed, like _me_.

Strolling off-topic here! Whatever!

Just then, a small, but warm substance slid off my face, making a *ting* as it touched the ground. Is that-

Blood.

**General POV**

Phineas felt his world collapse around him. Stones grew from the ground, shielding his vision. Everyone around him seemed to disappear as the now-crystallized stones got closer, and closer, and closer;

And closer.

"Don't do this to me!" Phineas cried. "Please! I'll spare anything!"

Suddenly, the stones froze in place.

"Anything?" A voice boomed throughout the room.

Phineas jumped and hesitated before responding. "Anything."

"Hmm." The mysterious voice, or should I say force? HAHAHA-No? Okay…let's try that again.

"Hmm." The mysterious voice considered it. "Nope!"

"NOOOO!" Phineas resumed screaming. He was _dead_. Well, not _yet_!

What, stop? Okay…

There was no one to save him. Everyone had disappeared by now. He was all alone.

"NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOO!" Phineas shouted. The stones crushed into his body. Orange and blue fabric, blood smears and bone fragments were visible, if you had the power to see through the stone. Those were the lifeless remains of Phineas Flynn.

"NO!" There was an echo, the source coming from a place that now smelled like sewer plants - or rotten shit. And then there was another echo.

"NO!"

* * *

**A/N: Spoiler alert: this isn't a spoiler!**

**So Phin was amidst stones and died, crushed by the stones.**

**I should really re-write chapter 3 - Chasing Cheaters. What do you think? 3 votes say yes; leave it in the reviews :D**

***literally munches his way out of a field of cookies, getting fat in the process***

**What? Not funny? Okay..**


	9. Brawl In The Hall

**8. Brawl In The "Hall"**

**Ferb's POV**

_What the hell!_, I thought. Phineas was curled up in a ball, screaming like a little girl.

"What's wrong with _him_?"

I looked over my shoulder and tried not to show my fear of a familiar girl's tone.

Isabella had her eyebrow raised.

"No clue." I responded.

"Oh." She looked at me. "Hello, _Ferb_. I didn't notice you there." She stood up from her desk and walked towards me.

I gulped. Responding to her was a bad idea.

I closed my eyes in fear, waiting for the punch or slap to my face.

Instead, I felt something cold wrap around my neck. I looked up.

Isabella's bare hands were wrapped around my neck. She was trying to strangle me. Correction, she _was_ strangling me.

I choked and choked, trying to breathe. But it was no use.

I was going to regret this…

**General POV**

Ferb threw a punch at Isabella's face, his accuracy really coming in handy.

Isabella jerked back from the sudden hit, but never let go of Ferb.

_That bitch is __strong__!_, Ferb thought.

**Ferb's POV**

Ahh, I hit a girl! I'm so sorry-blah blah blah! Everyone, deal with it! It was what had to be done! I might have been dead now if it wasn't for my self-defense!

"Ferb!" Isabella shouted. She now had a black eye, but remained strong. "You asked for it!" She charged at me.

_Oh yes, I asked for it!_, I thought. I charged, grabbing a perfectly-sharpened pencil off a desk.

It was a stupid idea, really. What would I need a pencil for?

The answer was simple!

Stab, stab, stabbity, stab!

Yes, that's right! Cower in fear, idiots, for I have a pencil and you know what? This is stupid! But it _is_ a sharp pencil.

Anyways, back on track.

We, and by we, I mean Isabella and I, were still running towards each other. This classroom is _endless_, I tell you, _endless_!

Well, either that or the few lines above, worth about fifteen seconds of reading to yourself at a read-out-loud, or normal pace; was really just two seconds in real time.

She was quick to throw a punch at me, but I dodged in time. While she recovered from the shock of how I was able to dodge her precisely-aimed punch; I took the opportunity and stabbed her in the neck.

And I _did_, successfully.

Isabella screamed like a five year-old girl reacting to the news about her pet's death while she was away on a trip.

I tried to hide a snicker behind my hand, but unfortunately Isabella saw the action. She scooped up some dripping blood from around her neck and threw it-

_Right in my eye._

While I was temporarily blinded, I felt a sudden kick in an area and felt an all-too-familiar pain.

That's right; she had kicked me in the shin!

Wait, that's not what you were thinking?! Well then what did you- Oh gross!

Guys, she would _never_ kick me in the ass!

**General POV**

While Ferb and Isabella brawled, Mica quietly got up and rushed towards Phineas and began to hastily, but clumsily, treat his wounds.

Phineas winced from the pain. "Thank y-OW!"

**Isabella's POV**

Aw, man, my neck _really_ hurts! I guess any type of movement triggers pain. Stupid Brit!

Said idiot was quick to recover from that. Wonder why?

Oh yeah!

I should've kicked him in the balls, instead; that would've given me more time.

Suddenly, I heard a groan from behind me. I looked at Ferb; he had an expression on his face that read: _Phineas and his __girlfriend__ are up to something._

I gave him an expression that read: What-

"IS GOIN' ON HERE?!" The majority of our class turned towards the voice.

"I REPEAT," the voice bellowed. "WHAT IS GOIN' ON HERE?!"

It was Mr. Phelps. He hardly ever yelled, but this was an exception.

He was _really_ pissed!

Well, you would be too if you found three injured students lying on the floor, and your desk broken!

"You four, principal's office, NOW!" He even referred to the girl, who had no involvement in this fight, _this one_. The last one, yes she did, and she deserves trouble!

We got up and walked out the door, totally missing the principal's office.


End file.
